parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas Bandicoot: N. Sane Trilogy - UbiSoftFan94
Cast *Thomas as Crash Bandicoot (Thomas and Crash Bandicoot are both the main heros) *Emily as Coco Bandicoot (Emily and Coco Bandicoot are both the main females) *Percy as Polar (Percy and Polar are both small and cute) *Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Aku Aku (Casey Jr. and Aku Aku are both in charge of Thomas and Crash Bandicoot) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Tawna Bandicoot (Tillie has a interested crush on Thomas, just like Tawna Bandicoot has an interested crush on Crash Bandicoot) *Smudger as Dr. Neo Cortex (Smudger and Dr. Neo Cortex are both evil and mean to Thomas and Crash Bandicoot) *Devious Diesel as Dr. Nitrus Brio (Devious Diesel and Dr. Nitrus Brio are both devious) *Bill as Dr. N Gin (Bill and Dr. N Gin are both troublesome) *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Uka Uka (Cerberus and Uka Uka are both big, strong, evil, and mean enemies to Casey Jr. and Aku Aku) *Captain Zero (from TUGS) as Dr. Nefarious Tropy (Captain Zero and Dr. Nefarious Tropy are both devious) *Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Ripper Roo (Farnsworth and Ripper Roo are both go psycho) *Silver Fish (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Pinstripe Potoroo (Silver Fish and Pinstripe Potoro are both evil and mean enemies to poor Thomas and Crash Bandicoot) *George as Koala Kong (Koala Kong's voice suits George) *Arry as Papu Papu (Papu Papu's voice suits Arry) *Bert as Tiny Tiger (Tiny Tiger's voice suits Bert) *Evil Thomas (a fan-made TTTE character) as Dingodile (Dingodile's voice suits Evil Thomas) *Zak and Zug (from TUGS) as Komodo Bros. (Zak and Zug are twins, just like Komodo Bros. are) *Montana (from Play Safe/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Bearminator (Montana and Bearminator are both powerful) *Oliver as Pura (Oliver and Pura are both western) *Ben as Penta Penguin (Ben and Penta Penguin are both troublesome) *BoCo as Fake Crash/Trash Bandicoot (Thomas and BoCo are firm friends, just like Crash Bandicoot and Fake Crash/Trash Bandicoot are) *Linus (from The Brave Locomotive) as Baby T *Troublesome Trucks as Tribesman, Lions, Bats, Venus Fly Trappes, and Various Lab Assistants Gallery Thomas the Tank Engine.jpg|Thomas as Crash Bandicoot Emily'sNewRoute76.png|Emily as Coco Bandicoot Percy the Small Engine.jpg|Percy as Polar Casey jr by hubfanlover678-d9tz6k5.jpg|Casey Jr. as Aku Aku Tillie wants to wake Chip up.png|Tillie as Tawna Bandicoot Smudger.png|Smudger as Dr. Neo Cortex DirtyWork41.png|Devious Diesel as Dr. Nitrus Brio Bill (TTTE).png|Bill as Dr. N Gin The Nightmare Train.jpg|Cerberus as Uka Uka ZeroLoudhailer.jpg|Captain Zero as Dr. Nefarious Tropy Farnsworth.jpg|Farnsworth as Ripper Roo Porkysrailroad4.5.png|Silver Fish as Pinstripe Potoroo George (Steamroller).png|George as Koala Kong IronArryModel.png|Arry as Papu Papu IronBertModel.png|Bert as Tiny Tiger Evil Thomas!.png|Evil Thomas (a fan-made TTTE character) as Dingodile ZakTrappedDeletedShot.jpg|Zak ZugHQHeader.jpg|and Zug as Komodo Bros. 20120919193620!Casey jr.and Friends - Montana Number 5.png|Montana as Bearminator BusyGoingBackwards98.png|Oliver as Pura Ben (TTTE).png|Ben as Penta Penguin BoCotheDiseasel.png|BoCo as Fake Crash/Trash Bandicoot Linus and Henry grin..jpg|Linus as Baby T Troublesome Trucks as The Freight Cars..jpg|Troublesome Trucks as Tribesman, Lions, Bats, Venus Fly Trappes, and Various Lab Assistants Category:UbiSoftFan94